Memorias de un padre
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: One Shot: Poco antes de que su hija Mari se case; Dick, su padre recuerda toda su vida desde la llegada de su hija.


¡Hola gente! Sé que todavía debo un fic pero siempre he querido hacer este y ahora que tengo tiempo cumplo un poco de este capricho Xdddd Espero les guste.

_**Memorias de un padre.**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

Cuando un hombre se vuelve padre, es la experiencia más hermosa que se puede ver, tener a aquel retoño entre tus brazos y después, verlo crecer, hasta que se vuelva un adulto de bien… o bueno, a veces es algo bueno. Cuando tu hermosa hija crece y la vez convertida en mujer, te sientes orgulloso de ella, saber que será una mujer de bien… pero ¿Qué pasa cuando un hombre llega y dice que se quiere casar con ella? Sí, duele un poco y además no es nada fácil.

Me llamo Dick Grayson, y esta es mi historia.

Crecí en Nueva York con mis padres; John y Mary Grayson, fui hijo único, y al parecer el más consentido, mis padres eran unos reconocidos investigadores privados, por lo tanto, tuve la suerte de heredar sus talentos, además de que, entrené toda mi vida artes marciales y acrobacia. A los 18 años decidí estudiar en la Universidad de Hudson, ya que conseguí una beca gracias a que un conocido de mis padres (y mi tutor) logró ayudarme gracias a mis calificaciones.

Y allí fue donde empezó todo, aunque allí tuve a unos buenos amigos allí; Víctor Stone, Rachel Roth, Wally West, Donna Troy, Garth, Roy Harper y Garfield Logan fueron mis mejores amigos fue donde conocí a la mujer de mis sueños, Kori Anders, aquella mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes que me enamoró, la conocí en clases gracias a nuestros amigos, por lo que sabía, ella vivía en Seattle con sus padres, su hermana mayor y su hermano menor. Salí con ella durante un año, al graduarnos nos casamos, nos mudamos a una gran casa en California, y conseguí trabajo en la policía local.

Al año de casados Kori me alegró la vida al anunciarme que seríamos padres, la ilusión de tener un hijo fue la más grande que sentí, cuidé y traté a Kori con amor y cariño durante ese tiempo y claro que cuidé como loco de mi hijo y de mi esposa. Cuando había llegado el momento de saber el sexo del bebé…me enteré que sería una hermosa niña, el nombre de la bebé fue cosa de discusión de mi familia (incluido Bruce, mi millonario tutor) , la de Kori y nuestros amigos hasta que al final decidí llamarla Mari, como mi madre.

El día que Mari nació fue el día más hermoso de nuestras vidas; aún recuerdo como era un día tranquilo de trabajo, cuando Ryan, el hermano menor de Kori me llamó diciendo como loco que la bebé ya iba a nacer, corrí hacía el hospital para ver a Kori… esas 6 horas de parto fueron las más largas en mi vida, pero al ver a mi hermosa hija en mis brazos, al ver los ojos verdes heredados de su madre, sabía que debía luchar por darle lo mejor y educarla como se lo merecía. Según Kori ella se parecía a mí, pero la verdad es que se parecía a ella, de mí… de mí solo heredo ciertas virtudes y el color de mi cabello.

Mari siempre fue una niña muy inocente, alegre y tranquila, algo inquieta, pero era algo normal en una niña de su edad, se volvió mi orgullo, mi más grande tesoro. Kori y yo pudimos notar que mostraba cierta predilección a las flores y las plantas, le gustaba investigar sobre ellas

Cada cumpleaños le organizábamos una fiesta, me encantaba ver a mi niña sonreír, hasta que, cuando cumplió 6 años y llegó la hora de que empezara la primaria, ella cambió, la sonrisa ya casi no estaba ahí, lo que era extraño, cuando jugaba con sus amigos; Iris, Terry, Lian, Collin y a veces con Damian (hijo de Bruce) ella era tan feliz y calmada pero cuando mencionaba algo de mi trabajo su semblante cambiaba, Kori habló conmigo y me dijo que Mari tenía miedo de verme morir, que ella le tenía miedo a la muerte, lo cual no me expliqué.

Cuando Mari tenía 7 años mi padre murió y ella dijo que tenía miedo de perderme a mí o a su madre, por eso dediqué mi tiempo con ella a hacerla sonreír, Kori, ella y yo siempre salíamos a pasear para que ella pudiera sentirse bien y no tuviera ninguna preocupación. En uno de esos paseos Mari descubrió que amaba la botánica, así que decidió que esa sería su carrera a estudiar, a lo cual su madre y yo le dimos todo nuestro apoyo.

Toda su infancia fue alegre, traté de que fuera feliz, cada fin de semana ella iba a casa de mi madre a pasar el rato con ella y cuando podía iba a casa de sus abuelos maternos. Cuando se acercó a la adolescencia…fue la etapa más difícil para ambos, tanto para Mari como para mí. Sus calificaciones bajaban, su rebeldía aumentó bastante, me costó trabajo educarla hasta que, al fin y al cabo, al cumplir los 18, pude volverse una jovencita hecha y derecha.

Mari partió de casa para poder estudiar botánica a Nueva York, siempre nos llamaba para decirnos como le iba, o cuando necesitaba algo, pero sin ella en la casa, me sentía extraño. Mis amigos me dijeron que me acostumbrara a eso, ya que mi niñita pronto partiría de casa para formar su propia familia, lo cual me dolía cuando siquiera lo pensaba. Kori admitió que ella quería algunos nietos, pero yo me volvía loco de ira con la idea de que un tipo viniera a robarme a mi princesita.

Al final Mari se graduó, me alegró ver a mi pequeña convertida en mujer, el día de su graduación fue glorioso para la familia; Kori y yo estábamos orgullosos de ella, sin embargo, ese día fue el día en el que el mundo se me vino encima. En una elegante cena en la mansión de Bruce donde familia y amigos celebrábamos que por fin nuestros pequeños se graduaron...Damian y Mari nos dijeron de su compromiso… Mi reacción fue "¡¿Mi pequeña niña está comprometida?!" Y lo peor de todo, con quien consideraba mi hermano menor por cómo nos llevábamos…Bruce acepto, Kori también aceptó, pero yo…aunque mi voz decía "Si, está bien" dentro de mí simplemente pensaba "¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE LLEVES A MI ESTRELLITA!"

Con el tiempo tuve que aceptar que yo no podía arruinar la felicidad de mi niña, si ella quería casarse yo debía apoyarla. No estuve muy presente en sus preparativos de boda, aún no digería que Mari se alejaría de mi lado para siempre. Tuve que recibir mucho apoyo de Kori y mis amigos, también Bruce tuvo que apoyarme un poco.

El día de la boda, Kori y yo estábamos algo nerviosos, Mari ya no estaría más con nosotros pero desde siempre supimos que este día llegaría. Al ver bajar a Mari, acepto que lucía hermosa en su vestido de novia, el cual, me enteré, su madre eligió, lo cual supe desde que lo vi, se parecía al que Kori usó cuando me casé con ella. El camino a la iglesia fue una tortura para mí.

Y ahora, aquí estoy. Viendo a mi pequeña casarse con mi "hermanito menor", quisiera llorar de alegría y a la vez de tristeza, pero sé que Mari será feliz al lado de Damian, ahora solo me queda vivir lo que me falta de vida mientras veo como Mari hace la suya, ahora que he recordado todo, no debo sentirme triste, podrá ya no ser una niña pero sé que este donde este, siempre estaré con Mari, soy su padre y la apoyaré.

_**FIN**_

Pues bien, eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado mucho ^^

Espero sus reviews y toda crítica (que no sea ofensiva, claro) es bienvenida! :D


End file.
